Lena Salvatore
by baileybarbie
Summary: Lena is Damon and Stefan's sister. When she gets hurt they take her to the Cullen's to get help. Alec of the Voultori meets Lena and something unexpected happens. Bad summary. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lena's Point Of View**_

_**The evil vampire, Klaus, stalked towards my two brothers and I. We were crouched and ready to spring at Klaus. Klaus was an Old One. That means he was one of the original vampires and was much faster and stronger than an average vampire. **_

_**My brothers and I against Klaus, it wasn't a fair fight, but we had a secret weapon. Jacob Black and his pack of werewolves. Jacob was my best friend and was more than willing to help fight Klaus even after I told him how much stronger Klaus was than us. With Jacob on our side we would win for sure. We couldn't let Klaus see Jacob and his pack until it was time for them to strike, so they stayed in the woods about two miles away from the fight.**_

_**Just then Klaus lunged at Stefan and they both tumbled to the ground. Damon and I pulled Klaus off of Stefan and pined him to the ground. Klaus struggled with us and ended up kicking me in the face. As my blood trickled down my lip Stefan grabbed Klaus by his neck and threw him against a nearby tree. Klaus smirked and walked back over to where Damon and I were crouched. Damon held Klaus from behind while I twisted his neck. It came off but his body was still moving. I threw his head to the side and pulled on his arm. It was starting to come loose when he jerked his leg and kicked me backwards. I picked myself up and looked towards the woods. Jacob was supposed to be here by now. I told myself to focus on Klaus.**_

_**I looked over at my brothers and Klaus, they were tearing at each other. I ran to them and pulled once again at Klaus's arm while Stefan and Damon were tugging at his legs. Klaus jerked again and kicked Stefan in his head. Stefan fell to the ground unconscious. Damon and I were alone in fighting Klaus. **_

"_**I have to go see what's keeping the pack," Damon said giving me a pleading look.**_

"_**Go," I said yanking Klaus's arm again, "I can take care of myself."**_

_**Damon was only gone about ten minutes when I felt a searing pain in my ankle. I looked down and saw Klaus's head. He was biting my ankle. I was half vampire so the venom wouldn't turn me. It would kill me.**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF YOU RIGHT MEAN STUFF! JUST PLEEAASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Damon's Point of View_

I ran through the woods following the faint smell of dog. Jacob was supposed to bring the pack into the fight earlier but he didn't. I broke into a clearing and saw the shadow of a man sitting on rock. Beside the man was a woman that was much smaller in size than he was. Jacob. He left my brother, sister, and I to fight Klaus, a vampire much stronger than us, alone so that he could talk to his not-girlfriend.

"Jacob!" I practically growled at him, "What are you doing?" I walked over to him and pulled him up. The girl beside him turned and looked at me.

"Oh, I'm talking to Bella," Jacob said smiling his lopsided grin.

"You were supposed to come help us," I said while trying so hard not to rip him apart.

"Sorry, lost track of time," he said turning to Bella.

"Stefan is hurt and it won't be long until Lena is hurt too!" I screamed as I yanked him into the woods and ran back the way I came. I ran as fast as I could, knowing that Lena and Stefan really had no hope. I couldn't help but wonder if I would make it back in time before either of them got hurt too bad. I was furious at Jacob because he possibly just killed my brother and sister just so he could spend time with a girl who was already taken. Jacob and I came to the spot where we had been fighting Klaus but he was already gone. All the evidence that there had been a fight at all was the two people that were unconscious on the ground. Stefan was next to a tree just where Klaus left him. Lena was sprawled out on the ground at an odd angle but she was moving a little. I ran over to her and her face was pale and her eyes were wide.

"My ankle," were the only words she said before she passed out. Curious as to why she would say something about her ankle I lifted up her pant leg just far enough so that I could see the raw looking bite mark just above her foot. I picked her up and motioned for Jacob to pick up Stefan.

"He will be alright in the morning," I said jerking my head towards Stefan, "but unless we act quickly Lena will die."

"We could take her to the hospital," Jacob said falling into step beside me as we walked out of the woods.

"Can't," I said considering, "They will be able to tell that half of her isn't human, and then they would do tons of tests which would be worse, for her, than death."

Jacob was silent for a moment before saying "I know a doctor that's a vampire and he lives close to here."

I looked at him and told him to run ahead of me and that I would follow him. We eventually burst out of the forest into the cool October night. My feet hit the ground with a thud but I wasn't paying attention to any of that. The only thing I cared about was getting my brother and sister to a doctor. After we ran, for what felt like forever, I saw a house surrounded by trees. It was big and most of it was painted white. We reached the house and stepped onto the concrete porch and Jacob knocked on the glass door.

A tall man with white-blonde hair opened the door with a welcoming expression on his face. "Hello," he said just before he took in what we here for. The man looked at Lena and Stefan and motioned for us to follow him in the house and up a staircase. We walked into a room with to twin-sized beds placed in the center. Next to each of the beds there was a small table with glasses of ice water on them. Jacob set Stefan on one of the beds and I placed Lena on the other. We both looked at the blonde man when he asked us what happened. I explained to him all about Klaus and how much stronger than us he is. I also explained the plan that we intended on following until Jacob ruined it. I told him how Stefan was knocked unconscious and how Lena was bitten. I finally told him about how Klaus's venom would kill Lena if we didn't act quickly.

"He looked at Stefan and put a cold compress on his head and told us that he would wake shortly. The man walked over to Lena and peeked at her ankle.

He looked at me as he said "The only way to get the venom out of her system would be for you to bite her neck and suck almost all of the blood out." Seeing the look on my face he started again "The fact that she is half vampire will improve her chances of survival but can not ensure that this will work, but if you do not at least attempt it she will die."

"I'll do it," I said hesitantly. I walked over to where my little sister was laying and bit her. I don't exactly remember all the details but I do remember the blonde man tapping my shoulder and telling me that I was done. I stepped back and looked at my sister. She was pale and her long black hair sat in complicated tangles and snarls all across her face. I looked over to my brother and noticed that he was sitting upright on the edge of the other bed.

"Thank-you," He said and smiled. I nodded unsure of what to say to that, mostly because I don't know what he was thanking me for. I looked up when I heard car doors slam and people talking amongst themselves. They walked in the front door and ran up the stairs when - I expected- they smelled an unfamiliar scent. Judging by the sound of their foot steps there were six people coming up the staircase to the attic.

"Carlisle?" A boy who appeared to be around seventeen with bronze hair called up. All the people filed into the small musty attic and looked expectantly from Carlisle to us.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alec's Point of View_

"Brother," Jane called icily to me, "Aro wishes to speak with us." I walked behind my sister even though I hated her. Ever since Aro took us in Jane has become a completely different person. She used to be a carefree person who did what she wanted now she did whatever Aro wanted and she acted cruelly.

We walked into the large brick room that was empty except for three thrones against the farthest wall. The man that had called for us motioned with his hand for us to come to him. When Jane and I reached him, he spoke in his annoying monotonous voice.

"I need you to retrieve some people for me," He said a sick smile splaying across his face, "And bring them back here." I looked at Aro and felt nothing but pure hatred for him.

I told him that I would go as long as Jane had to stay here. He agreed after much thought but said that if I took to long to come back she would follow. I nodded and asked Aro where I could find the people he wanted me to find.

"They are staying with the Cullens' for the time being, but they could leave at any minute so hurry," Aro said and walked off.

I went to my small room to pack my things. I had enough money that I could buy more essentials later, but I only packed a couple of pairs of pants and some shirts. I decide not to waste time with phony goodbyes and leave immediately.

Aro had given me a list of places these people might be. The first place on the list was Nashville, Tennessee. I decided to check there only to waste time. I had already decided that they were probably at the second place on the list. They were with the Cullens. I am not sure how I knew this, but something whispered in my ear. When I turned to see who was whispering to me there was only brown leaves whirling in the wind. I told myself that it was just the wind but I could not shake the voice I had heard. The woman's voice.

Once I arrived at the airport, I approached the ticket counter. A friendly looking woman with curly red hair smiled at me and asked for my ID. I smiled back and handed it to her. She took it and put something in the computer. She turned back to me, handed me my ticket, and told me that my plane would leave in twenty minutes. I thanked her and walked towards my plane. I did not have to worry about baggage because I had so few things that they all fit into a carry-on bag.

I sat next to a little girl who told me her name was Ivy. She looked no older than six. She also told me that this was her first time being on a plane without her mom. When I asked her why her mom was not with her, she told me that her mom and dad were separated and her mom, who was Italy, sent her to live with her dad in America.

"Where does your dad live?" I asked her just trying to make conversation with Ivy.

"Austin, Texas." The little girl said smiling. Proud of herself for remembering I assumed.

"Well, how about I make you a promise," I said smiling, "I will stay with you until you find your dad when we land. Ok?" She nodded and smiled a bright smile at me, but I could tell she was tired. I got the attendant to give her a pillow and a blanket and Ivy fell quickly to sleep.

I was not sure why I was being so nice to this little girl, but I did know that I was going to keep my promise. I closed my eyes pretending to sleep and let my wander for hours until morning. When I opened my eyes, Ivy was still sleeping soundly to my right. The plane would be landing in about five minutes so I gently shook Ivy awake. She was still dazed but was exited to see her dad. Ivy's stomach growled and I asked the flight attendant for some food. The woman smiled and handed Ivy a doughnut and a small glass of orange juice.

"We will be landing know," The pilot's voice said over the intercom. Ivy released a happy squeal her mouth still half-full of doughnut. I smiled at her and buckled her seatbelt for her.

Once we landed, Ivy grabbed my hand and led me to the door. We walked out into the cool air and Ivy walked forward out of the way of the other passengers. We both looked around for her dad even though I did not know what he looked like.

"There he is!" Ivy screamed and bounced up and down. I walked her over to him and he hugged her.

"Thank you," Ivy said, "For helping me." I nodded and walked away.

I walked about fifteen minutes down the road and stopped at a gas station. I went into the bathroom, changed my clothes, and looked in the mirror. My eyes were coal black. I really needed to feed. I had almost forgotten that I had packed some blood bags just in case. I opened one quickly sucked it down. I looked in the mirror and watched as me eyes turned back to there normal golden color. I had been drinking animal blood instead of human blood for years know because I did not like killing people. I did not like how that connected me to Aro and Jane so I adapted the Cullens diet.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw an old car parked in the parking lot. It was the only car there so I knew that the owner of it was inside the store. I walked in the double doors and walked up to the checkout counter. A bald man stood there and asked me how he could help me.

"Is that grey car out there yours?" I asked him ignoring his question. The man nodded.

I held up $40000 cash knowing that was much more than he had bought the car for.

"Can I buy it from you?" I asked the man. He just nodded his eyes wide and handed me the keys.

"Thank you," I said and walked out the door. I opened the driver's side door and slid in. The car was old but it did have a decent radio on it. I turned it on and turned the dial until it was on a station that was acceptable. I had just made up my mind that I was going to go straight to the Cullens and just skip the first place on the list. I drove about 80 miles-per-hour when the speed limit was 70. I realize that I _needed _to get to those people and warn them before Aro sent Jane.

_Damon's Point of View_

"Carlisle?" A boy who appeared about seventeen with bronze hair asked, "Who are they?"

"They need help," Carlisle answered, "The girl is hurt,"

Just as he said that Lena opened her eyes.

"I think I'm better now," Lena said smiling.

"There might be side effects of the bite," Carlisle said, "So you should stay here for a while," Lena and Stefan looked at me and I nodded. Suddenly the rest of the people behind the boy that had spoken earlier stepped forward.

"I had a vision," A small dark haired girl said, "Alec of the Voltori is looking for you."

"He is!" Lena said jumping up over to the girl, "Where did you see him?"

"On a road called Oak Grove near a big white church," The girl said.

"Let's go!" Lena said to Stefan and I.

"But…" Carlisle said but we were already gone running towards Oak Grove.

Lena ran ahead of us. She had always been the fastest even when we were kids. Stefan and I were not very far behind though.

Alec was an old friend of ours. Back when he was human our families were close. Lena had been the closest to him. They had been inseparable as children. All of us had loved to have races while we were supposed to be doing chores. Lena abruptly stopped at a sign that said Oak Grove.

"He probably wont remember us," Lena said facing Stefan and I, "Since he's been changed."

"We will make him remember us," Stefan said smiling. We all laughed at that knowing that Saint Stefan wouldn't make _anyone_ do _anything_.

We stood by that road sign and waited for about thirty minutes when we saw an old gray car stop right in front of us. The familiar face of our childhood fiend was in the driver's seat.

**Authors Note: Thanks to all the people who read and review! I really want you guys to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ideas are appreciated!**

_**-Bailey**__**J**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Lena's Point Of View_

We saw they old gray car pull to a stop in front of us. My heart was pounding in my chest. I had not seen Alec since I was a child. He would not remember me. I knew this. He had been changed into a vampire and almost all of his human memories had faded or disappeared.

"I'm here to warn you?" He said to us.

"About what?" Stefan asked him.

"Aro, my former master, wants to speak with you," Alec answered, "and I have a feeling he's not inviting you to tea."

"Well, I am not going to run from him," Damon said crossing his arms.

"Neither am I," I said hating the idea of being on the run for the rest of my life. Damon and I both looked at Stefan expectantly, but he remained silent.

"I can't leave Elena," Stefan said apologetically.

"Well, then just Damon and I will go," I said.

"You cant," Alec said to Damon and me, "He will either ask you to join the Voltori or kill you. Neither option is very good if you ask me."

Damon and I exchanged looks and nodded at each other.

"We can handle it," Damon said, "Your not going with us though are you?" He asked Alec.

"I won't go to close but I will go back to Italy with you and tell you where it is at."

"We would appreciate that," I said flashing him a smile.

_Alec's Point Of View _

When I saw the three dark-haired people standing next to the road sign I felt like I knew them from somewhere. I was going to be taking them to the vary place I was running from for the purpose of finding out why they were so familiar. Only two of them were going but I hoped that I could still find out.

"Are you going to go back to the Cullens?" The girl asked the boy that was not going to go.

"Yeah, to thank them for helping us, then I'm going back to Fells Church." The boy answered.

"Well, the sooner we leave the better," The girl said turning to me.

"Then come on," I replied.

The two that were going with me got into the car. The girl in the back, and the boy in the passenger seat.

"What's your name?" I asked them hoping that if I knew their names I would remember why they were so familiar.

They looked at each other smiled and told me that their names were Lena and Damon Salvatore and that their brother's name was Stefan.

_Salvatore?_ That name sounded Italian and I was born in Italy so it is possible I had heard it before. However, that does not explain why their faces looked so familiar before Id even learned there names. I decided to question them more.

"You are vampires aren't you?" I said turning around and heading back to the airport.

The girl, Lena, answered me, "Kind of, our mother was, but our father was human." That explains why they smelled both human and vampire at the same time.

"You're from Italy?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Damon said, "Same as you."

"How did you know I'm from Italy?"

"We were good friends as children. All of us. You, Lena, Stefan, and I were all best friends." Damon answered. I sat there silent for a moment taking in all of this information. I knew these people, they were my friends, and I was taking them to their possible deaths. Yeah, they wanted me to, but I was not trying very hard to stop them from going. I still had a lot more thinking to do before I made up my mind to take them.

_Jane's Point of View_

"Jane, dear," Aro called from the throne room. I quickly followed the sound of his voice wanting to please him. When I entered the large, stone room I noticed that Aro was sitting on his throne with Marcus and Caius at his sides.

"Yes Master?" I said walking up to him and smiling.

"Your brother has taken slightly longer than expected," He said, "I would greatly appreciate it if you would go along and hurry him up."

_Lena's Point of View_

Almost immediately after getting in Alec's car my head started pounding. I almost could not pay attention to what Alec and my brother were now making conversation about in the front seat.

I tried to preoccupy myself by looking outside only to notice that there was a brutal storm blowing full force out side of my window.

The rain was hammering down so hard that you could only see about two feet in front of the car. My head was really hurting now. I raised my hands to my head and rubbed my temples with two fingers. Damon turned to look at me and shot me a questioning look. I motioned to my head knowing that he would understand. I have been having frequent headaches for a while now. He nodded and turned back around.

Looking back at it I do not know what came over me, but I do remember this strong urge to go outside.

"Stop the car," I yelled at Alec. He looked at me confused but did as I had asked. When the car came to a stop I opened the door and took a step out in the pouring rain. I can imagine the looks Damon and Alec were giving me, but at the time, none of that mattered.

I knew I should not have done what I did next but I have never been good at following directions. Not even my own. I walked farther into the severe storm. All around me trees were swaying violently and mud covered the once dry ground. The sky was a dark gray, almost black. Chaos was all around me, but I had never felt calmer. Even through all the noise I could hear Damon and Alec calling for me but I did not turn. I took several more steps this time I was almost into the woods.

Just then, a deafening crack of thunder followed by a flash of lightning broke me out of reverie. I turned confused as to why I did what I did and ran back to Alec and Damon. They both asked me what I was doing but I could not give them an answer because I had no idea.

When we got into his car I put a towel over the seat because I looked like a drowned rat by how wet I was. The storm had cleared up a soon as I got into the car.

We arrived at the airport shortly after my previous event. I had gotten most of the water off me by that time. We walked up to the ticket counter and Alec talked to the woman for a while then asked for three tickets to Paris. I shot him a look but did not say anything because Damon had not noticed and apparently Alec wanted to keep it that way for a while. He was playing some game and lucky for him that I liked games or this one would already be over.

We took our tickets and boarded the plane. We all took our seats. Alec's was beside me and Damon's was a couple rows up.

When we had been sitting for a little while I pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper and a pen. I wrote on the paper and passed it to Alec. He read it and wrote me back. We wrote back and forth for a while.

_What was with that switch with the tickets? The Voltori are in Italy not Paris._

_I cannot take you people to your deaths. What kind of person would I be if I did that to my friends?_

_You do not even know for sure that he wants to kill us. For all you know he could be giving us gold medals for being good citizens._

_Something tells me you guys havnt exactly been helping the homeless._

_Well, you remember something about us. I guess your right it was stupid to run into danger without a plan. But as soon as we land in Paris we will come up with a plan and head for Voultara because I am NOT running for the rest of my life._

He read the last line and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

_Alec's Point of View_

When the plane landed, we walked to a hotel that was not very far away and rented three rooms.

When we all walked into one of the rooms Damon asked, "Why are we in Paris?"

Lena answered for me when she saw the look on my face. "We are in Paris because I decided that it was a very stupid idea to go to Aro, when he probably wants to kill us, without a plan." She said winking at me.

"Why would do that without even asking me?" Damon asked apparently mad.

"Well, I knew you would act like this and as soon as we come up with a plan about what were going to do then are out of here." She said calm even though her brother was anything but calm.

"Well, let's make a plan right _now_." Damon said obviously trying to contain his anger. Lena sat down on the corner of the bed while Damon and I stayed standing.

"What exactly are we trying to accomplish by making this plan?" Daman asked.

"We don't want to die and we don't want to become part of the Voltori guard." Lena answered twirling her hair with her finger and biting her bottom lip.

"So we really only need this plan for back up in case they try to kill us." Damon said.

"Yeah, but they probably will try so don't get to comfortable." I warned. They both nodded. We stayed there for a while and made a plan that we hoped we would not have to use. After that, we all went into separate rooms. I laid in the bed for a while knowing that I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to so I decided to try and make myself remember more about the Salvatore's'.

I closed my eyes and pictured their faces hoping to trigger a memory. After much effort it did.

_I walked along a dirt path up to a massive house. The people who lived in it were obviously wealthy. I stepped onto the porch of the house and heard yelling beyond the door. It sounded like a man was yelling at someone. Before I could even knock on the door a young girl, Lena, walked out. She grabbed my arm and told me to follow her as she ran away from the house. We ran barefoot across grass and entered the woods. She sat on a rock that overlooked the slow moving creek. I sat beside her and she smiled and asked me what I wanted to do today._

Just like that, the memory was over. It was short but I at least had gotten some progress. I decided that I would walk over to Lena's room and ask her about the memory. I walked the short distance between her room and mine and knocked on the door.

When I knocked, the door came open so I walked in. I looked around the room and quickly noticed that Lena was not here. The window was open and I noticed that it was raining. Worried that she might have done the weird thing that she had done earlier I followed her scent out of the window. I walked forward into the rain and noticed a wood that looked similar to the one in my memory. I ran towards it and saw her. She was lying down on a small area of grass. Her long black hair was spread out behind her.

I sat down beside her, looked her in the eyes, and decided that it was happening again. What told me this was the fact that when she looked at me she had a distant expression? I stood up grabbed her by the hand and led her toward the hotel. She objected at first but after a little while, she snapped out of it and went back to normal.

She followed behind me, silent, except for the sound of her feet squishing in the mud. It was no longer raining, but drops still fell from the trees overhead. When we got to the entrance of the hotel, she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," Lena said her voice barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" I ask slowing until we are side by side.

"I made you come out in the rain." She replied twisting a piece of her hair with her finger.

"You didn't make me come out, I came out to ask you something," I told her.

"What did you want to ask me about?" She asked as we walked into the hotel room.

"I had a memory of you today and I wanted to know more about it." I told her about the memory.

She was silent for a moment before asking, "What exactly do you want to know about?" I told her that I wanted to know who was yelling inside of the house and why.

She laughed bitterly "My father was yelling at me because I didn't do my chores very well. He did that a lot because he blamed my brother and me for my mother leaving."

I nodded and asked what happened after my memory had ended.

"We got my brothers and your sister and we played hide and seek." I winced when she mentioned my sister.

"I'm going to try again." I said. Lena nodded and got off the bed motioning for me to lie down. I did and I closed my eyes, once again picturing their faces while trying to prompt a memory. It worked again.

_I was in a cornfield when I heard a male's voice that sounded familiar. I ran towards it and noticed that Stefan and Damon were pounding a man and Lena was watching telling them to stop. "Stop!" Lena screamed, "I have a better way to get revenge on him. She smiled mischievously. Later that night we all me at our spot in the woods and made a strategy to scare the man. We snuck over to his house and Damon put a sheet over his head and snuck through the window._

I opened my eyes and saw Lena sitting at the chair next to the desk looking at me.

"See anything?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied. I told her about my dream and when I was finished, she tried hard to hide the impish smile that appeared on her face. When I asked what is was about she told me about the rest of what had happened. Lena told me that before my memory had started the man had made a malicious comment towards her and her brother had not taken it lightly. After that, we had pretended that Damon was a ghost, knowing that the man was superstitious, and scared the man senseless.

Observing that Lena's eyes were staying closed longer each time she blinked, I pulled her by her elbow to her room and sat her down on the bed.

"Go to sleep," I whispered in her ear.

"I can't," She protested but did not leave the bed.

"Why not?"

"I'm scared," She said honesty filling every word; "I don't like it when I can't control my own actions. I think that if I can keep myself awake it is less likely to happen."

I understood what she meant. For the years that I had been under Aro's control, I had had almost no free will. It was awful not being able to do what you want. I thought for a moment and am idea hit me.

"How about I stay in here and watch you while you sleep and if anything weird happens I will wake you up." I said but she was already sound asleep.

I sat in the wooded chair across the room from the bed. Lena laid on the bed limply for hours, when she stirred. At first, it was just her eyes fluttering then she lifted her body from the bed and walked towards the window. She pulled on the locks and opened the window.

I got up and instantly pulled her back. Lena turned to face me a detached look on her face that was not quite her own. She yanked her arm away with a strength that she had never had before.

Stunned by her strength momentarily, I just stod there and watched as she jumped out of the open window and into the night. Shortly after that I followed her out and saw that she was heading for the woods again. By the time I caught up with her she was standing on a rock overlooking a slowly moving stream. I walked over to her and she looked at her. She looked like herself again.

I'm not exactly sure what urged me to do what I did next but I did it anyway.

When she turned towards me again I took her face in my hands and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Lena's Point of View_

Confused by Alec's actions, I just smiled and turned back to face the sluggish water. We just sat there for a while when we heard a crackle of leaves behind us. We turned to find a blonde girl with an unpleasant sneer on her otherwise pretty face. The girl was Jane.

"Taking your time aren't you, brother?" She said crossing her arms.

"Just waiting on you." Alec replied standing. I stood as well stepping down from the rock.

"Trying to chat up the girl before we kill her?" Jane said frostily. Behind me, Alec was completely silent.

"I guess you could try to kill me," I said faking calmness. At that, I walked back towards the hotel to get Damon.

I burst into Damon's room. He was sitting in the wooden chair and looking towards the door.

"Let's go," I told him, "He tricked us." Damon just nodded and followed me to the outside of the hotel.

We stood on the concrete deck in front of the hotel for a short time before we heard them. They were almost silent, but with our heightened senses, we could barely hear the rustling of leaves. When Alec and Jane emerged from the woods, their pale faces illuminated by the moonlight, they walked up to my brother and I. Jane grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards a car I assumed was hers. Alec just stayed silent and motioned for Damon to follow Jane and me. Even though Jane was still holding my wrist, I still managed to glare at him.

Jane pushed me into the backseat and Damon slid in beside me. Alec took the passenger seat and Jane the driver's seat. She turned the radio on a station that played hard rock, to discourage us from talking I presumed.

_Alec's Point of View_

After I had kissed her, I heard a sound from behind me and smelled a familiar smell. Jane was here. I could not let Jane catch on to the fact that I was no longer one of Aro's little followers. Not anymore.

"Taking your time aren't you, brother?" She said a malicious smile splaying across her face. We talked back and forth but I did not really listen to anything. The only thing I was concentrating on was the appalled look on Lena's face as she listened to Jane talking about her and Aro's plan to kill Lena and her brothers. I assumed that Jane was including me in this scheme even though I am fairly sure she and Aro both knew I had no intention of killing them.

After standing there for a while, listening to Jane Lena finally walked back towards the hotel.

"Are you stupid?" Jane asked me. Unsure what exactly she was accusing me of I stayed silent.

"I guess I should have known she would have made you fall for you again," Jane continued, "You fell in love with her once I imagine it would happen again."

Dumbfounded I replied, "What are you talking about?"

She laughed cruelly and responded, "Don't you remember them?" I nodded, "Do you remember last time we were around them that you fell hopelessly in love with that Lena girl?" I did not answer, mostly because I was having a series of flashbacks.

_I saw dark haired girl, no more than five years old, and I laughing together. _

_The same girl, older now, crying her eyes out on my shoulder._

_The girl, I know recognized as Lena skipping rocks with me._

_Lena looking at me with her big green eyes and my heart melting._

Jane was right. I was in love with Lena. I had been before and I was again. I knew right at that moment that no matter what Aro or Jane said or did, I was not going to let anything happen to her.

Ignoring Jane, I walked past her after Lena. I heard Jane follow behind me. When we reached the edge of the woods, I saw Lena and Damon leaning on the railings of the hotel. When they heard us approach, they turned and looked at me. The hatred in their eyes stunned me into silence. At that moment, I made a silent vow to myself that I would earn their trust back.

We all piled in Jane's stolen car. It took nearly all my strength not to rip Jane apart when she pushed Lena into the back seat. We all sat in an uneasy silence for some time before Jane turned the radio on to some loud rock music.

I tuned it out consumed with my newfound memories of my past life that was reoccurring again. When I finally noticed what was going on outside I smiled to myself. Jane was going to go insane when she saw the way Lena acted when it was raining. At the same time, I was worried about Lena because I knew how she hated when it happened.

Sure enough when I looked back, Lena's eyes were unfocused as apposed to the mischievous gleam that was usually there.

"Stop the car," Lena said her voice strangely detached. Jane flashed a look of boredom over her shoulder and continued to drive.

"I said stop the car," Lena said in the same strange voice.

"No," Jane said just as a bolt of white lighting struck the space just in front of the fast-moving car. Jane abruptly stopped the car, her eyes wide with fear. As soon as she did, Lena jumped out of the car and walked three long strides into the rain before stopping.

Damon and I followed after her immediately. We both grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. She looked from me to Damon and blinked. She was back to her normal self again. Damon removed his hand from her shoulder, but I could not seem to let go. Glaring at me, Lena jerked out of my grasp and slid back into the car.

We all got back into the car. Jane, who had never gotten out, gripped the steering wheel tightly and stepped on the gas.

The entire ride to the airport I could feel to sets of infuriated eyes boring at my back. Every once in a while I turned to look at Lena and Damon and I tried to convey my feeling on the matter of Aro and Jane's plan, but they didn't seem to understand what I was trying to say. The ride continued in this manner for what seemed like forever, when the car suddenly stopped. I shot Jane a quizzical look and she told me that we had another stop to make before we returned to Italy. Jane got out of the car and made her way towards a white house I acknowledged as The Cullen's' house. I rose to get out of the car but Jane hissed at me to stay in the car with Lena and Damon. I did as she told me only because I needed the time to speak with them not because I actually cared what Jane wanted me to do.

"I'm not in on the plan that Jane and Aro came up with to kill you," I said turning around in my seat, "I'm not even sure they're planning on killing you, Jane could've just said that." I knew that they would not believe me, and judging by their silence and crossed arms they didn't. I also knew that I couldn't ensure that Jane couldn't hear me, so I couldn't even explain to them how I hated Aro and Jane.

Unsure of what to say I just turned around and waited for Jane to come out. She eventually emerged from the house with a sick smile on her face.

"We are heading to Fells Church," She said sliding into the car. When she heard this, Lena stopped glaring at me long enough to flash Jane a look of absolute loathing.

Lena's green eyes flashed with a fury I'd never seen in them before. It took me a minute, but I realized why Lena was so opposed about going to Fells Church. I remember Stefan saying something about going there after going to The Cullen's.

Jane smiled, happy to have made Lena, and probably Damon, mad.

Jane drove at such a fast speed that it didn't take long to get to Fells Church at all. When we turned onto a small road that looked like very few people drove on it, I noticed a woman walking on a driveway not too far ahead. She was blonde and was walking with a man who looked familiar. The man had dark hair that matched Damon and Lena's, so he must be Stefan. I only saw him from behind so I couldn't be sure. When Stefan and the blonde woman heard the car approach they turned.

"Looks like he's going to make this easy for us," Jane said, stopping right in front of them. Lena and Damon were the first to get out of the car, and Jane and I followed shortly after.

"What's going on?" The blonde girl asked, looking at Stefan.

"I'm not sure, Elena," Stefan said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Get in the car," Jane said as she grabbed Stefan's arm and tossed him in the backseat.

_Authors Note: Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing! Ideas would be appreciated! Read and Review Pleasssee!_

_-Bailey :p _


	7. Chapter 7

_Alec's Point Of View_

We all got into the car and Jane drove to the airport. When we got there I bought five tickets to Italy.

_In Italy_

When we arrived in Italy, Stefan seemed as if he was no longer mad. Before he had acted livid at my supposed betrayal, but now he seemed somewhat pleasant. I didn't remember much from my human years, but I remembered that Damon and Stefan where opposites, and Lena fell somewhere in the middle of the two personalities. Damon was careless and sometimes cruel, fro good reasons, Stefan was annoyingly good and didn't do anything wrong, Lena liked having mischievous fun, but knew when to be serious. I assumed that as of right now Lena was being more like Damon in the way that she wasn't forgiving me. I also knew that Lena wouldn't forgive me until she knew the truth. The whole truth, including my feelings about her. Even if she didn't feel the same she had I right to know what I thought and felt about her.

At that moment I felt an intense urge to tell her right then. Knowing I was about to do something foolish, I took Lena's wrist in my hand and turned her to face me.

"I have to tell you something privately," I told her in a whisper, even though Jane and Lena's brother could hear me regardless. Her eyes narrowed in a look that told me she really didn't want to go with me, but was going to go anyway. She looked to her brothers; Stefan nodded quickly, And Damon more reluctantly did the same. She turned back to me and said okay.

I told Jane we would meet in Volterra shortly. She shot me look, but didn't object. I walked to a fountain nearby and Lena followed. We sat down on the white stones with pink and orange splashes on them and watched as Damon, Stefan, and Jane walked out of earshot.

"What," Lena said, not quite icily, but close to it. She looked gorgeous with the yellow-orange glow of the Italian sun illuminating her already beautiful features.

"I have to tell you that I have had certain feelings for you since I was human," The words fell out of my mouth in a rush. She looked at me, her green eyes holding no comprehension of what I'd said so I continued.

"Lena, I love you and I have for a while, Aro just made me forget." The words sounded pathetic even in my own ears, but I couldn't even begin to describe to her how I felt, when she was looking at me making my mind foggy.

"Yeah, sure," She said sarcastically, "You've _never_ said that to me before. I believed you the first time you know. That's why I told you the truth about my vampirism, and then you wanted nothing to do with me. I'm not going to fall into your trap again." Her harsh words startled me, because as she said them a memory appeared in front of me.

_I walked down the dirt path shown before me in the moonlight. A walked towards the woods. Towards _our _spot. I clutched hard onto some cold thing in my hands, and when I looked down I saw it was a silver locket. The locket I planned to give Lena as I confessed my feelings for her. I stepped onto a rock overlooking a slow moving river. I stood there, the cold December air biting at my face, waiting for the girl that had been my friend since I was a child. The girl I was now in love with. I heard a stick crack from behind me, and when I turned I saw her. She was wearing a burlap sack as a dress. Her father was wealthy, but extended none of the luxuries of that to his three children. Her dark hair framed her pale face beautifully. "Hello," She said stepping onto the rock with me. I smiled and told her I had something important to speak with her about. She nodded for me to continue. "I love you," I said outstretching my hand and offering her the locket. She smiled "I feel the same about you, but I have to tell you something as well." I told her to go ahead. "I'm a vampire." At first I didn't believe her, but then it sunk in. She was telling the truth. The girl I _was_ in love with was a vicious monster. Taking in the look on my face she said, "I can tell your feelings have changed." I saw a single tear escape from her eye and she turned and walked back the way she came. _

I wished that that particular memory had stayed far away from me. I couldn't believe that I would hurt Lena; or rather I didn't want to believe it. I sat there on the edge of the fountain for a moment before following after Lena. She, Damon, Stefan, and Jane were already in Volterra when I got there. They were in the throne room and were talking to Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They seemed to be arguing and when I walked in they paused for a second before continuing.

"Guard," Aro said in a forceful voice, gesturing to Damon, Lena, and Stefan, "Take them to the dungeons. Give them time to think about it" Before I had even registered what Aro meant I was between the Guard, Lena and her brothers.

"If you take them, you'll have to take me too," I said hoping they wouldn't be taking anyone.

The Guard looked at Aro and he nodded and said "Very well, take them all."

I wasn't surprised at this; it was Aro's ways to just do away with people he couldn't have his way with. I'm actually shocked he hasn't put me in the dungeon sooner, he has suspected my unmorally for some time now.

_Lena's Point of View_

After he had lied to me about whatever 'feelings' he might have had, I stormed off towards the direction I assumed Volterra was. I wasn't exactly sure I was going the right direction, but noticing the growing smell of other vampires, I was pretty sure I was.

The whole time I was walking I was in a stupor. This whole time Alec pretended to be mine and my brother's friend, when all he really wanted to do was get on our good side so that he could trap us. I know Damon and I came to Volterra willingly, but I couldn't think of another explanation as to why Alec would lie about that. I remember so clearly the way I felt about him before, and how much it hurt to watch his adoring face turn to disgust. It had felt like I was being punched in the stomach repetedly, and never getting quite a long enough brake to breathe.

I turned a corner and saw a large building made of an orangey-brown stone. Judging by the strong smell, this was where the Voltori lived. I stepped inside and walked down a long, wide corridor that reminded me of a damp cave. It was a shocker for my senses to go from the bright warmth of outside to the cold dampness of this place.

I came across a large, wooden door and heard voices behind it. I put my ear to the door, and noticed those voices as Jane's voice and unfamiliar one. I pressed open the thick door and stepped into the dimly lit room. I scanned the room as I entered and noticed my brothers standing in the center with their hands tide with something I couldn't recognize, Jane standing in front of a man and looking smug, and an unfamiliar man with long dark hair and a sadistic look on his face.

"Good job, Jane. You were right. You got all of the Salvatore's here." The man said making his already large smile larger. At this Jane beamed.

"Would you mind ever so much if I had Felix here bind your hands?" The man asked turning to me. I knew I didn't really have a choice, but if he was going to play a game, then so was I.

"I would rather you didn't, thank you." I said taking a small step from the bulky man approaching me.

"It's for your own protection you know. I hear you have quite a temper, and if you were to attach me, well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty for you." He said all the while his smile getting larger and larger.

"How would you know anything about me?" I asked taken aback how he knew about my temper.

"I have my sources," He said mysteriously, "We can talk about that later though. I have a question for you and your brothers." As he said this I felt something cold slip around my wrists. _Crap, he caught me off guard with that last sentence. _I thought to myself.

"What?" Damon said with an edge in his voice. The man turned to him before he answered.

"Would you like to join my Guard?" Before he had even gotten the whole question out I burst out laughing.

"You think that we would want to join you?" I said trying hard to stop laughing, "I don't even know your name, and your asking me to be apart of your bloodsucking army? You must be insane." Just after I had said this I heard the thick door open from behind me.

"Guard, take them to the dungeon," The man said, "Give them time to think about it." As he said this the bulky man stepped behind me and roughly grabbed my shoulders. I noticed that huge men stepped behind Damon and Stefan as well. The man behind me pushed me towards a hallway on the other side of the room. At that moment Alec stepped in between the Guard and my brothers and did something really stupid.

"If you take them, you have to take me too." So the Guard took all four of us to a cell made of a special material that neither Alec nor my brothers and I could break through it.

The dungeon cell was small and dark. We all shared it and I made a point to completely ignore Alec while I made my escape plan.

_Two Days Later_

After two days someone finally came to check on us. It was the dark haired man, who later told us his name was Aro.

"Have you changed your minds yet?' He asked everyone except Alec.

Damon and Stefan shook their heads. "We aren't going to either," Damon said, "So you should just let us go."

Aro turned to walk away but I stopped him, "Wait, I've changed my mind." Aro turned and smiled. He called the Guard in to keep Alec, Damon, and Stefan from exiting when he opened the door to the cell. When Aro opened the special door, five large men rushed in to keep them from going out.

Aro's cold hand made me shiver as her took mine and led my into the stone hallway outside of the cell.

"I'm so glad you changed your mind. There's someone here that wants to see you," Aro said smiling broadly.

"Alright, but I have to ask you something first." I said.

"Go ahead," Aro replied looking at me curiously.

I looked him in the eyes and used the best compulsion I could on him, "You will give me the key to the cell my brothers are in, and then you will forget you ever saw us."

When I finished he had a blank look in his eyes. He reached into his robes and pulled out a rusty looking key. I took it and walked back the way we had came.


	8. Chapter 8

_Lena's Point of View_

As I walked along the dimly lit corridor to where I thought I would find the cell my brothers were locked in. I could here their voices up ahead.

"I can't believe she betrayed us like that," That was Damon. I knew he had a right to say that, but it still hurt that he believed so fully that I would actually do something like that.

"You should at least be happy that she's going to live, unlike us." That was Stefan. As he said this I walked into the room with their cell.

"Nobody's going to die unless the try to stop us from leaving," I said unlocking the specially made door with the key Aro gave me. Damon and Stefan exited the cell and Alec remained inside, looking at me as if he expected something from me. I returned his look for a moment then turned to follow my brothers.

We were close to the door back to the streets of Volterra, when a familiar looking man, well vampire, appeared in front of us. He had the same dark hair as my brothers and I, except his had a slight amount of white in his, and a smile that made me shiver at the cruelty of it.

"Hello," The man said, "I would like to speak with you." He looked familiar to me, older, but still familiar. Whoever this man, this vampire, reminded me of was someone I didn't like very much because when I looked at the man with salt and pepper black hair, I cringed. He pretended not to notice our distrustful eyes and continued.

"Your mother wants me to deliver a message," The man said smirking as my eyes widened when he said 'mother'.

"How do you know our mother?" Daman asked stepping so close to him, that the man involuntarily took a step back.

"I think I would know my own wife, Son," He said although it took a moment before his words sunk in, and when they did I was livid. My vision was tinged red at the edges from anger and I lunged at him.

I punched hi repeatedly knowing it had no effect. The man that had made my childhood miserable was standing right here in front of me, immortal. After a while of hitting him, to strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I thought that it was Stefan that had pulled me back, but I noticed him helping Damon fight our father. When I turned I was surprised to see Alec's face.

"I'm sorry about before," He said quickly as if trying to blurt it all out at once, "I was shocked and scared, but I understand better what you are and I really do love you." I put my hand over his mouth because he wasn't going to stop.

"I believe you," I said quietly, "and I feel the same." He let go of my waist and I walked over to my brothers and my father were struggling.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk to you," Our father said in a calm voice.

"Let him go," I said to my brothers. I knew I shouldn't trust this man, but I just knew he was telling the truth. He nodded to me as Damon and Stefan released him.

"What do you have to say?" Damon said in a cross voice. The man, our father, ignored his tone and continued.

"Your mother told me to tell you that she's coming," He said threateningly, turned, and walked, or rather ran, away.

We stood in silence for a moment before Damon spoke, "I am hungry. And just for you brother, I will _try _a bunny."

I laughed, "And you're sure it has nothing to do with the fact that if you kill a human the Voltori will come after you again, but this time looking to kill?" Damon shrugged and walked out of the now dark room. We all followed him out, but Alec stayed slightly behind the rest of us. After Damon and Stefan ran in the direction of the nearest forest I slowed to mach Alec's pace.

He looked at me with an expression that made me think something was wrong. "What's up?" I said trying to make it sound light. He shook his head and continued walking. I stopped walking, put my hand on his shoulder, and made him face me.

"I know something is wrong, so just spill it," I said. I might have been wrong, but I'm sure I thought saw a flash of dejection cross his perfect face.

He sighed, "It's just that we can't outrun the Voltori forever. They will find you and force you to join them eventually, and now there is the added pressure of your father and mother and we don't even know what they want yet." He paused before continuing, "I don't want you to get hurt, but I'm not sure I can protect you from all of that."

I smiled what I hoped was a reassuring smile, "Well, then it is a good thing that I can take care of this on my own. We aren't going to run from my parents or the Voltori; we will stay right here and wait for them to find us."

He smiled but still looked worried. "Let's eat now." I nodded and we ran side by side to the woods.

We had been running for a few minutes when a woman with waist-long auburn hair and ruby red eyes. A vampire.

"Hello," The woman said in a creepily polite voice. Alec and I just stared at her silently. She smiled and bared her blindingly white teeth at the same time.

"Miss your mother?" The woman practically snarled at me. It shouldn't have shocked me as much as it did, I mean I was warned, but I still felt breathless with astonishment. I felt as if someone had punched me in the gut and knocked the air out. For that reason, and the reason that I couldn't think of o witty comeback with my foggy mind, kept me silent.

"Well, that's not important anyway," The woman who'd abandoned my brothers and me when we were merely children said. "I do have another question, however, that I really do need answered."

"Oh? And what, may I ask, is that," I said pretending that I actually cared at all what this woman who stood before me wanted.

"I need you to tell me where your brothers are, and then I need all of you to come and stay with me and be my loyal servants," She said with a strait face.

I stood there for a moment waiting for her to say it was a joke, but she looked serious.

I laughed, "You must be kidding." She shook her head at me. "We are never going to be your servants, so you can just give up on that idea right now."

My mother looked disappointed, "Your powers are very great and it would be a shame to waist them. You need time to think about the offer I'm making, I will come back in nine years and by that time you should have made up your mind."

I nodded, knowing that I wouldn't change my mind and watched her run away. "You can go ahead and eat, I'm not very hungry anymore," I said to Alec, "I will meet you guys back at our old house. Do you remember where that is?" He nodded as I stalked off in the direction of my childhood home. I'm not sure how I knew it was still there uninhabited, but I just felt like it was empty.

As I approached the fairly large house memories came flooding back to me. One of my father yelling at me and I remembered me running from the house. I shook my head to clear it and reached under the mat for the key. It was large and rusted, very old, and felt very cold and heavy in my hands. I pushed it in the lock and twisted. When I heard the click I opened the heavy wooden door and stepped inside. The door slammed when I closed it.

The house looked exactly the same as when I left. There wasn't even any dust on anything. It smelled old, but it didn't look like it other than the lack of modern technology. I walked up the vast spiral staircase that all old homes had, and found my room. Much like the rest of the house, it looked exactly as I'd left it. White walls that I had drawn things on, well doodled is more accurate, a twin sized bed that had hay inside of the mattress, and a small closet across from it that only had clothes made of rough materials. I made a point to go shopping for new clothes later.

I walked around the room to the window, and heard thunder and saw a flash of light. "Crap," I muttered under my breath. I honestly hoped that it wouldn't start raining, but judging by the thunder and lightning it was going to. I just hoped that either one of my brothers or Alec would get here before it did.

I ran down the stairs and folded myself up on the couch and started to think abut what my mother had said. It all made since, in a weird sort of way, except for the part where she said 'Your powers are very great'. Neither I nor my brothers had any powers other than the normal vampire abilities; at least I didn't think so.

Just then I heard small thuds hitting the roof. It was raining. I felt myself getting off of the couch, but I had no notion of telling myself to do so. It was happening again. I involuntarily walked to the door, opened it, and stepped outside in the pouring rain. Almost immediately my clothes were soaking wet and stuck to my body. My hair was dripping and clung to the sides of my face. I continued walking though I badly just wanted to go back inside. I walked for quite a while until I appeared in front of an abandoned looking house. She unwillingly walked up to the door and knocked. When no one answered I tried to walk away but I couldn't, so I just stood there in the rain unable to move.

I had been standing there for a time, when a vampire with long silvery-gray hair opened the door cautiously. "Your not part of the Voltori are you?"

"No," I said still entranced by the rain, "but may I come in?" The man nodded and I walked in.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**This chapter is kind of confusing I think, so if you have any questions Private Message me! I just figured out how to do that so I'm excited! Also, if you have any critisism, ideas for the story, or anything else juat review or Private Message me. I Oh! I am currently not reading any stories on here right now so if you want me to read yours just review or Private Message me please! **_

_**-BaileyBarbie**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Lena's Point of View_

I was still under the spell of the rain when I followed the gray haired man into his house. The man motioned for me to sit down, but I couldn't so I stayed standing. He gave me a weird look, but started to talk anyway.

"What may I help you with," He said taking a seat on the moth-eaten couch.

I opened my mouth to answer but the words got caught in my throat only to be replaced with others. Unable to stop myself, I explained everything to this man I had just met. I told him all about Alec, my mother and father, The Voltori, and the strange thing about the weather.

After I had finished spilling my guts to him, he stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "What your mother said bout your powers, I might be able to help with that." I continued to look at him so he started speaking again. "I can since what vampire abilities you have. You can control the weather, but due to your lack of control it controls you instead." Just as he, finished Stefan and Damon walked in with angry expressions on their faces.

"What do you think you were doing just running away like that?" Damon said looking somewhat relieved that he had found me.

I had snapped out of my reverie as soon as they had gotten there. "Uh, the rain thing happened again." Damon nodded and Stefan just looked confused. Then I realized he hadn't been around since the rain had begun to hypnotize me.

"What 'rain thing'?" Stefan asked still looking confused.

"Well, apparently I have the ability to control the weather, but because I haven't practiced or something it controls me instead. Which basically means the rain hypnotizes me and makes me do stuff I can't control."

At this the man who could sense people's powers spoke again, "Your brothers have special abilities as well." We all looked at him which prompted him to continue, "The Dark One, Damon, has the ability to kill, especially when someone he loves is being threatened. The Tall One, Stefan, can sense things about a persons character, like if they are a good person or not, or if they have good intentions." Again, as if it was planned, as soon as the man finished speaking, Alec burst through the door. When he saw who we were talking to his face seemed to relax as if he knew the man, but the man's face twisted into a look of complete terror.

"Leave me alone! I am _not_ going back to the Voltori. You can't make me, I'd rather die," The man said taking several steps away from Alec.

"It's alright. I haven't come to bring you back to the Voltori, I myself am no longer with them," Alec said in a gentle voice, not stepping closer to the man just to prove that Alec wasn't going to hurt him.

The man seemed to calm down after that, but he still kept his distance from Alec. After a while of talking to the man that used to be a part of the Voltori guard, I decided it was time to leave, and going on the looks that my companions sent me, they agreed.

I stood up from the couch and shook the man's hand, "Thank you so much for your help. If you ever need a favor from me I will be grateful to help you as you have helped us." The man smiled as a response and we walked out of the door. The rain had cleared up, but gray clouds still hung all across the sky like a thick blanket.

"How are we going to get away from our horrible mother?" Stefan asked after I had explained the encounter in the woods.

"I, personally, think we shouldn't run away. I think we should just wait nine years for her to come find us again," I said. Damon nodded in agreement. Alec and Stefan looked reluctant, but they didn't say anything. We walked back to the house and as soon as we walked inside, I remembered that we really needed to go shopping for bedding and clothes.

"Anyone want to go shopping for stuff with me?" I asked even though I knew none of them would come. When the all stayed silent I smiled and walked down to the basement. I slid into the driver's seat of the car.

After about two hours of shopping, I had gotten enough clothes for everyone, four beds, blankets and pillows, even though Alec didn't sleep. My brothers and Alec helped me bring all of the stuff in and put it away.

All that was left to do was wait nine years.

_Nine Years Later_

As promised, our mother showed up nine years later to the day.

She knocked on the door and when we answered it she smiled a devious smile. "Have you decided to join me yet?" She asked in a way that made it seem like a matter of _when _not _if_.

"You shouldn't waist your time, we're not going to join you," Damon said. Her smile faltered briefly, but she soon regained control.

"That's too bad, now I'm going to have to take you to the Voltori for safe keeping. At least until you all change your minds."

Damon, Stefan, Alec, and I exchanged looks and nodded. "Alright, let's go," Stefan said. We all fake smiled and nodded. Our mother looked taken aback, but agreed. We all piled into her car and drove to the airport.

_In Volterra_

When we got to Volterra, our mother dropped us off and immediately left. My brothers, Alec, and I walked to the throne room, where, I assume, Aro, Marcus, and Caius were.

"Welcome," Aro said when we entered the room, "So glad for you to be here."

We didn't say anything in return, so he kept talking. "We are having a welcome home ball," He said, "Just for you. Formal wear, of course, but you will find you already have all the clothes you will need in your rooms."

We just nodded. Other members of the guard led us to our rooms that were separated quite a bit to discourage us from trying to escape. When I was, literally, pushes into my room by Dimitri, I found, to my surprise, Jane sitting on my bed. "Hello Lena," Jane said coolly, as if we were friends.

"Uh, hi," I said absently.

"Your mother wanted me to give this to you," Jane said handing me a folder piece of paper.

"Of course," I muttered under my breath. I cocked my head to the door and gave Jane a look that told her to get out. She took the hint and left. I sat myself down on the bed and unfolded the paper with shaky hands. It read:

**Children,**

**I am so glad that we have been in contact lately. I have missed you so over the years apart. Your father made me keep my distance so as not to scare you away. I know I haven't been present much in your lives, but I truly need your help. I have to take over the vampire world, and therefore overpower the Voltori, but to do that I need your powers. I'm sure you've realized your powers by now but in case you haven't Stefan has knowledge about people and their intentions, Damon kills with extreme ease, and Lena manipulates the weather. When you finally decide to help your dear old mother, come to the abandoned warehouse three blocks from Volterra. I'll be waiting.**

**Hope to see you soon,**

**Your mother, Lillian**

It didn't get passed me that she said that she needed our powers and not us, and that she still blamed other people for her actions. She also wrote that we had contact lately which was a complete lie. Just after I read it I left the room to find my brothers.

**Authors Note:**

**I hope you liked this chaper. If you have any constructive critisim or praise, I hope you will review or Private Message me. I also except ideas for this story, or new stories if you want to offer them to me. If you have any questions I would be happy to answer them as well.**

**-Bailey**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I know it has been FOREVER since I have updated, but my old computer broke, it took a while to get a new one, and I had to start all over on this chapter. I am super sorry, and I hope no one gave up on this story because I am taking so long with it. I have a new story up on here for the Vampire Diaries called "The Living Curse" check it out please! I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight!**

_Lena's Point of View_

I had only taken two steps down the stone lined hallway when I ran into Alec's rock hard shoulder with my head. "Ow!" I said laughing the note temporarily forgotten. He asked if I was okay and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, but look at this." I said handing him the letter from my mother. He read it and looked back at me with a worried expression on his face.

"You are not going to visit her." He said in an extremely annoying, demanding voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You of all people should know that I _do not _follow orders!" He looked slightly hurt at my outburst, but I ignored it and continued down the hallway to find my brothers. I twisted and turned down many confusing hallways until I heard a voice coming through the door on my right that sounded just like Damon. I knocked on the door and Damon answered half a second later and pulled me into the room. Stefan was there too, sitting on the bed looking just as brooding as ever.

"I got a note from our _magnificent _mother," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Let me see it," Damon said. I handed him the now crumpled note. He read quickly, "When are we leaving?"

I smiled, "Right now. You in Stefan?" He nodded though he had no idea what he was in on. I smiled again and handed Stefan the letter. He looked over it and stared apprehensively at me.

"I will go, but we really should be careful." Stefan said in his annoying mature voice. Damon and I rolled our eyes but didn't say anything.

"Well, the sooner we leave the better, so everyone ready to leave?" I said. Damon nodded immediately, but Stefan looked cautious but eventually followed Damon and I out the door. I saw Alec in the hall, but he didn't try to talk to me and I didn't want him to. I brushed past him with my brothers following silently behind me. Stefan gave me a knowing look but I glared at him and made him look away. We walked in a comfortable silence until Damon told us he knew the door was around the next corner. Stefan and I nodded and followed him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Aro said blocking our path to the door.

"We were just going to visit somewhere. We will be back soon," Stefan said in an innocent sounding voice. Aro didn't look like he believed us and I didn't really blame him. Stefan may be trustworthy, but Damon and I were definitely not. Damon and I were also pretty persuasive and could talk Stefan into almost everything.

"Well, you can walk around here," Aro said gesturing to the dim room around us.

"No thanks," Damon said stepping towards Aro and hitting him hard enough to knock him out. **(I KNOW VAMPIRES CAN'T BE KNOCKED OUT, BUT FOR THIS STORY THEY CAN!)**

"Nice!" I said to Damon laughing. He smirked at me. We stepped around Aro and out the door. In the harsh sunlight of outside we all squinted. I was so happy we had our lapis lazuli rings. Stefan looked down the road and pointed to, what looked like, and abandoned warehouse like our _wonderful_ mother had mentioned.

"Well, let's go meet the wicked witch of the west!" I said walking down the cobblestone road towards it. I heard Damon and Stefan soft footsteps behind me.

When I pushed open the almost completely broken door, I was greeted by my mother's smiling face. The smile she had made me either want to hit her, which I always wanted to do, or be sick.

"So glad you got my note," She said in a sickly sweet voice that I knew had to be fake.

Me, being the person I was, couldn't just pretend to be all mother-daughter with this woman. I _just had_ to open my big mouth, "Oh, yes we did get your note. We loved it just as much as we _love_ you. You are an amazing person and don't listen when people call you sneaky, deceitful, untrustworthy, or dishonest." I could tell she detected the heavy sarcasm in my voice because her once smiling face twisted into a mask of pure hatred.

"How dare you speak to your mother in that manor?" She shrieked before lunging at my throat.

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
